


Ashes Remain

by YaToGoRi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaToGoRi/pseuds/YaToGoRi
Summary: Humanity has crumbled, left in ashes as this world fell prey to the wrath of the Four Great Dragon Emperors. Twisted and unquestionably powerful, the new kings rule their land without mercy.





	Ashes Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Demons Go To Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701164) by [HomuraBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura). 



> Hi guys! So this is a quick little story I have been working on, at the moment its a one shot but I might extend it with some more chapters and story depending if you enjoy it or not. 
> 
> Basically I took the YuSalad boys and flipped their moral compasses. i.e. Fantasy AU with evil versions of YuBoys (tried to keep base personalities the same).
> 
> I realise its not the normal traits of the Yuu's to be evil (especially Yuya). But I thought I'd give it a try and see if you enjoy!
> 
> As always, apologies for bad English and happy reading!

After the war, the Resistance fell. It started small. A traitor amongst their ranks, one loyal to the Dragon Emperors. But soon it spread. Cracking from the centre and spreading outwards til loyalty shattered like a vase. The rebellion was over. Humanity had failed, and the Four Great Dragon Emperors had officially conquered this world. A blanket of despair had settled over the last remaining humans. 

 

Their palace was a true masterpiece. A picturesque example of architecture and one of grandeur. Sweeping marble arches and high rise turrets that towered over humanity’s pitiful remains. The four different coloured flags reflecting a different emperor and their signature dragons fluttered from poles that lined the Entrance leading to the Aethered Chamber. Where the four thrones sat and the Emperors waited. 

 

The Chamber was made of white marble, carved arches, columns and great statues of the Emperors’ dragons that were as if they were frosted in a glossy snow. The stained glass window at the end of the chamber was divided into four sections, each piece displaying a different image, representing one of the four rulers. In front of the window sat the golden thrones. Each intricately studded with gems; sapphires, topaz, onyx, amethysts, emeralds and rubies, gleaming and glittering in the morning sunlight. 

 

Upon each throne sat an Emperor. Regal and in all their glory, they were the very definition of power and authority. Lounged across their thrones like great cats the Emperors waited, wrapped in silk robes of the deepest black with colour hemming the garments.

 

Yet, the most terrifying and unique thing about the Emperors was that they all shared the same identical face. What set them apart was the colour of their hair and their burning eyes.

 

The same burning eyes that now stared down mercilessly at the man kneeling before them, his head bowed. He was begging. Begging for the life of his son. The man was poor and dirty, his clothes torn and hanging off his slight frame loosely. Hunger outlined the man’s sallow, lifeless eyes, that were bloodshot and rimmed with tears. 

 

“Please… I am begging you. He meant no harm, we live humbly. We have always served your royal highnesses with the utmost loyalty. Please, spare him.” The man sobbed, choking over his words as his son, a scrawny boy that could not have been more than nine years of age struggled in the iron grip of a royal guard. 

 

The first Emperor rose, the black silk whispering with his every movement. The deep scarlet hemming moving to stop before the man’s buried face. Slowly he knelt and teased the man’s head to look at him. Playfully reaching under his chin and pulling it up so the man’s tired eyes met his gleaming, dichromatic, crimson and emerald ones. The Emperor smiled down at the man, unblinking. Of all the Emperors the one now standing over him was the most powerful. 

 

The First Great Dragon Emperor, Yuya. 

 

Yuya tutted and flicked a strand of crimson and forest green hair out of his eyes as he straightened. Glaring down at the man, he spoke in a lilting voice, velvet and filling the man with a sense of dread. 

  
“You say that, but your son has committed treason against us.” The man choked again as Yuya grinned wider. Giving the Emperor an impish, almost childish demeanour yet his eyes said otherwise. “Stealing from the imperial palace is, as you know, strictly forbidden.” 

 

“If you are quite done playing Yuya, we must decide punishment,” a voice spoke from behind. Turning Yuya grinned up at the Second Great Dragon Emperor who had spoken, Yuri. Who was tucking a loose lock of violet and magenta hair behind his ear. Stretched out like a lion eyeing his prey from the second golden throne. 

 

“Why of course brother,” Yuya said, he turned back to the sobbing mess and playfully walked his fingers along the man’s thin shoulders. Sending shivers through his spine wherever he touched. “I wonder what kind of performance our young thief could pull off,” Yuya lilted, almost to himself, acting like a little child ready to perform his very own puppet show. 

 

“Death is, of course, the punishment for treason,” The deep, calm voice spoke from the furthest throne. The black silk rustling once more as the Third Great Dragon Emperor, Yuto, walked to join Yuya at the foot of the steps. The Fourth and final Dragon Emperor, Yugo gave a hefty sigh. Exasperated at the trial. 

 

“Why must you always take so long?” Yugo groaned, impatient as always. “At this rate, I will kill the boy right here. But then you won’t be satisfied would you, Yuya?” 

 

“Of course not!” Yuya chimed, the malicious spark back in his eyes. He danced over to the royal guardsman who held the boy and gripped the scrawny shoulder. Yanking the child away from the guard, who graciously stepped back. Yuya couldn’t help but grin at the horrified face of the begging man that Yuto was pushing to his knees, forcing him to look. 

 

Firmly gripping the boy by the head, Yuya held one hand over the child’s eyes as the other grew talons. Tapping into the powers of his signature beast, the fire dragon Odd-Eyes. He held the razor sharp claws to the boys throbbing throat, waiting as the man screamed. Yuya’s playful smile grew even broader as in one quick motion, he slit the boy’s throat. Letting him fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood turning the snow white marble red. 

 

“Wasn’t that a tad anticlimactic for you Yuya.” Yuri drawled, looking like he was about to fall asleep, "you normally like to make things flashy." 

 

None of the Emperor’s had moved while Yuya performed his little ‘show’. Not even blinked as the man squirmed out of Yuto’s grip and rushed to the crumpled mass. Yuya waded through the steady pool of blood, staining his already scarlet hem darker with the colour. 

 

“Perhaps,” Yuya said, eyes flashing, “but I’m afraid that was only act one," he walked back towards the sobbing man as he crouched over his son's lifeless body. 

 

"The real show begins now.”

 

***

 

It was not an hour later that the man was pushed out into the colosseum. The roars and thundering crowd hitting him full force as the bright sunlight crashed down like a tidal wave. Bathing everything in such a brilliant glow he shielded his eyes. When he had adjusted, he looked around. He was standing on the sawdust floor, a long sword in one hand, a flimsy wooden shield in the other. The man was dressed in thick straps of leather and wood, a helmet doing a poor job of protecting his head. He heard the cheers grow louder and turned to the high rise boxes to see his worst nightmares watching him. 

 

The Dragon Emperors had arrived. 

 

Yugo casually stared down at him, aquamarine eyes glinting among the navy hair with his swept right blonde fringe that framed his face. Yuto was ordering something of a servant, his swept up black and lilac hair being gently tugged in the slight breeze. Yuri was once again lounged out across one of the thrones provided, casually eating a slice of buttered bread. The man’s heart leaped into his throat as Yuya joined them, emerald and crimson eyes locking with the man’s as he held up a hand to silence the crowd.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” he cried happily, “before you stands a traitor who has committed treason. In daring to defy us, we have decided to let him die graciously.” The man gulped, fear and hatred for Yuya mixing within him. “This man will now have the honour of fighting our most trusted servants.” 

 

As Yuya finished those words the large doors at the end of the colosseum opened. Clawed hands and scaled bodies followed. The great wings beating as the man faced the four greatest dragons. 

 

The white scaled wind dragon of Yugo, Clear Wing. The black lightening dragon of Yuto, Dark Rebellion. The violet scaled plant dragon of Yuri, Stave Venom. And finally the red scaled body of the fire dragon of Yuya, Odd-Eyes. Each beast licking their scaled lips with glee. It had been a while since they’d had a meal. 

 

The man gulped and looked up to the Dragon Emperors. Their expressions a mix between content and indifference. Emperors Yugo, Yuto and Yuri gazing down without mercy, while Yuya smiled that playful, childish and malicious grin. Raising his pale white hand and bringing it down sharply. 

 

“Now. Let the fun begin!” 


End file.
